


Sex Toy Son

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dehumanization, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, Mind Break, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Piss Play, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony really wished his son hadn't gone to the police, but it was out of his hands now. Good thing Officer Barnes was willing to bring the boy home, rather than listen to his very true allegations. True or not, Peter has to be punished.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 374





	1. Chapter 1

Tony looked down at his son and smiled. Despite everything, he was proud of the boy. He was glaring, standing strong, but he didn't know yet to hide his hands so that no one could see them shake. Of course, they were cuffed together anyway, so there wasn't a lot he could do to hide them.

"Peter." He gripped the boys chin. "Whatever sent you running off to the police, sweetheart?"

Peter grit his teeth. "Like you don't know! I saw you. You killed somebody. You're a murderer."

Tony couldn't help the wicked smile that spread across his face. "Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea how many people I've killed."

He watched Peter's face steadily pale. He stroked Peter's jaw with his thumb. "It's a good thing Officer Barnes is one of mine. Poor thing. He says you ran straight to him, begging for help. You could have picked anyone else at the station. All you did was give good old Bucky an opportunity to convince everyone that your word can't be trusted. If you ever go to the police again, they'll turn you over to me with a pitying frown. Because my poor sweet son has been plagued with nightmares since his mother's death."

"Fuck you," Peter growled. His eyes shined with tears. His voice was high with fear, sugar sweet. Tony leaned forward, entranced, until he could taste that sweet mouth. Fuck it was soft. He held Peter's chin tight and pressed his tongue past his slack lips. His mouth was velvet. His cock ached.

He pulled away, watching Peter shake.

"D-dad?" he stuttered.

Tony licked his lips. "You have to be punished for your betrayal, Pete. I can't have you running around telling stories about me."

He hauled Peter along by his cuffed wrists, through the house and into his bedroom. Bucky followed. He shoved him back on the bed.

"Buck, hold him for me."

The officer smirked and grabbed the boy. Peter screamed and tried to get away, but Bucky so much bigger than him. Tony found a pair of scissors and cut off his clothes. Poor Peter screamed and cried. Tony loved the sound of it. He son was so beautiful with tears on his face, eyes red, shrieking in fear and anger. At least he understood now what betrayal felt like.

Tony went his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. He didn't waste time getting down to business.

"Hold him down, Buck," he said.

"You got it, Boss," the man smirked. He pinned Peter on his back, his arms trapped under Bucky's legs. His hands grabbed each of Peter's ankles and pulled them back, folding him in half.

"Please stop! Let me go!" Peter screamed.

Tony poured lube into his hand and smeared it over Peter's hole. He pushed some of it inside, groaning when he felt how hot and tight his son was.

"I'm gonna split this little virgin hole open aren't I? And it's gonna fucking hurt, too."

Peter sobbed, struggling and unable to get away. Tony took his cock in hand and pressed the head against his hole. It was so tiny, but it opened for him as he pressed inside. Peter was screaming before the head was even in. Tony covered his mouth with his hand and pinched shut his nose.

"Calm down."

He pushed in deeper, slow and steady, enjoying the tight squeeze of his boy's insides. He cried, sobbing when Tony bottomed out and only tried to press deeper. Finally he let go of his nose.

"Don't say a fucking word. I mean it," he snarled. Peter nodded his head, body trembling. Tony gripped his hips instead. He didn't go easy on him. He fucked him fast and deep, making the boy scream into periods of opened mouth incoherence. It felt so damn good and he looked so sweet and helpless being held down like that.

His little cock was growing hard against his tight little tummy. When Tony nailed his prostate, it dribbled out little droplets of precum. Not to mention how sweetly he whined.

"Fuck. You're a little slut aren't you, kiddo?"

"No," he whined. "Please stop."

Tony bent low, getting in his face. He looked at the drool on his lip and his wet eyelashes. "Then how come your little cock is so hard, huh? How come your sweet little cunt is milking my cock? You're just squeezing me, baby boy."

Peter turned his face away. Tony caught his chin and turned it back. Peter glared. Tony kissed him. He whined, soft and compliant. He moaned when he felt his daddy's tongue in his mouth. Tony could feel his legs shaking. Then Peter gasped and cried out against his mouth.

Tony and Bucky both laughed.

"Did you come from daddy kissing you? What a sweetheart. It's too bad I can't trust you. I would have rewarded you so sweetly for being a good boy. Just for keeping your mouth shut."

"I'm sorry," Peter whined.

"It's took late now, son. You have to learn."

He cried while Tony fucked him, hole sensitive from cumming. Bucky had to hold him tightly with how he squirmed.

"Buck? Why don't give him something to quiet him down?" Tony suggested.

Bucky smirked. Tony paused in his fucking to grabbing Peter's legs while Bucky unzipped his pants. He shoved them down to his ankles and Peter didn't move even when his arms were temporarily free. Tony smirked. The boy was so obedient with a cock in him.

"Open," Bucky said. Peter opened his mouth with a small scared noise. Bucky fed him his cock. Peter moaned as his lips closed around it and both older men grinned, sharing a look with each other.

Bucky fucked his mouth, balls smacking against Peter's nose. He squirmed when he pushed in until he couldn't breath. Tony kept fucking his ass, watching his innocent little boy getting spit roasted so happily. They weren't even holding him down anymore. He had wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and his arms were left on the bed where Bucky left them. He was sucking and slurping on his cock, too. When Bucky pulled his cock out, he whined greedily and Tony caught a glimpse of how glazed his eyes were.

"Who knew my boy was such a little slut. You're gonna love it when I cream your little hole aren't you?"

Peter whined.

"And Officer Barnes is gonna paint your cock whore face." He could see Peter's tongue flicking out, following his cock whenever he pulled back. Oh, he had big plans for his son.

He held his hips, squeezing bruises into his skin. He buried himself deep, filling him with cum. Bucky pulled out as he came. Without being told Peter held his mouth open and caught some of it on his tongue. He swallowed what was in his mouth and then licked his lips for more, but most it was splattered on his face, one eye gooped shut.

"I think I know how to keep little Peter from spreading rumors in the future." Tony smirked. He looked at Bucky. "I don't want a minute to pass that there's not a cock in this boy."

"Yes, sir," Bucky smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

There were six people surrounding him. His holes never went without cock. Not for a second. One would stuff his face, fuck him hard and mean, and when they got close they would pull out and switch. Same with his ass. Peter brain was blurry with lust, with need. All he wanted was hands on his skin and dicks in his holes. He craved cum every minute that he didn't have it. Which meant that every day was torture. He got fucked like this all day long, every day of the week and the men that fucked him didn't feed him their cum until the end of the day. Or at least, until the end of their shift. They typically switched out at some point for another group. There was always at least five and they always took turns for hours.

Peter wasn’t allowed to cum himself. Not ever. They kept a ring around his cock that kept him hard and aching, dripping precum. His balls were becoming painful and swollen, turning purple. Officer Barnes said he would need to be milked soon. He grinned and promised that Peter wouldn't like it.

Peter was left to sleep and shower after this last group. Well 'left', but he was never left alone. Officer Barnes was nearly always with him, but sometimes he left him alone while he was being used. He watched Peter shower, made sure he left his cock alone.

"Your father is coming to visit tonight," he said as Peter dried off.

"Goody." Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll milk your cock when he's done with you." He was always very direct with Peter, didn't joke with him like he did with the others.

Peter was never left alone and it was Bucky who watched him, half disinterested, as he sat naked on the bed waiting for his father. He didn't have anything else to do but wait. It was humiliating to realize that his holes felt empty. He considered even asking Barnes to let him blow him.

After an hour, Officer Barnes finally set down his phone and walked to the bed. Peter wasn’t sure what he was up to until he went to the drawer and pulled out a length of rope. Peter fought, because he always did, because he couldn't stand the idea of giving in, but Barnes was always stronger. He wrestled Peter to the bed and tied his hands together, then to the headboard. He caught each of his ankles, one at a time and strapped him into a spreader bar. Then he stuffed a ball gag into his mouth. Peter screamed and struggled, but his efforts only made the man smile and made himself tired.

"There. Got you all prettied up for daddy," he winked.

Peter screamed and swore around the gag. Bucky slapped him. The pain shocked him, had him choking on his own spit. The cop just laughed. Then the bedroom door open and in walked the only person Peter hated more than Bucky Barnes, his father.

The man didn't even look at Barnes. He walked right past him and sat in the edge of the bed.

"Look at my boy," he cooed. His fingers trailed down the inside of his thigh. Peter shivered. His hand kept going, making tingling lines down his legs, his hips, his belly.

Then he reached down between his legs and stuffed two fingers in his hole at once. It stretched him just enough to hurt, but he was silent. Tony didn't like that. He back handed him, grinning when Peter made a pained sound.

"Look at your cock," he said. He pulled his fingers from Peter's ass to pick it up. Peter whimpered at the touch. His cock was bluish and sore. Tony dug his thumb nail into the head. Peter groaned, nearly screaming. Still his cock throbbed to experience any sensation at all.

"You little slut. Can't help it can you. You need to be touched." His father slowly stroked his cock. Peter drooled around the gag and all over his chin. He whined and whimpered in need and in pain.

"It must hurt so bad. You really need to cum, don't you?" He slapped his swollen purple balls and Peter screamed. Tony licked his lips. He grabbed Peter's chin. "You're never going to cum again, sweetheart. I'll make sure of that. Keep this cock ring snug around your cock. Let Uncle Bucky milk you empty when it gets bad enough to make you sick. And then we'll do it all over again."

His father gently massaged his balls with his fingers, but no matter how soft his touch was it still hurt. He fought to close his legs, but the spreader bar kept them wide open and open at Tony's mercy. Not that he had any. He sat and watch tears roll down his cheeks as his own lust grew on his face.

"So long as you're horny and desperate you'll stay here, waiting for your next cock, won't you?" He pushed a finger back inside him. Peter screamed as he touched his prostate. It was just as swollen an sensitive as his balls, but it came with the promise of pleasure. Yet all that happened as Tony toyed with him was his balls tightening up, creating more pain and more pressure.

His father laughed. He took his finger out and went back to playing with his balls. Peter begged through the gag.

"You've always been a pretty crier." He smirked. "I'm gonna make you scream."

Peter whimpered as he was carelessly flipped onto his belly. He yelped as his cock touched the bed and quickly got his knees under him. His body shook as he listened to the squishy, wet, sound of his father sticking his cock with lube. Then he was forcing himself inside.

He whimpered as his cock touched his prostate. He tensed, wishing he could pull away, but he had no leverage with his chest down and his wrists cuffed above his head.

"That's a good boy. Nice tight little pussy. Daddy's cock whore." He held Peter's hips and slowly pulled back. "Look at you shaking."

When he pushed back in, Peter choked on his own spit. "Hurts, huh, Petey? That's good. You deserve it. You earned this, sweetheart. Never forget that."

Then he started to really fuck him and Peter screamed as his swollen balls knocked against his fathers with every thrust.

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "That's my boy. Scream for me, hunny."

The pain was overwhelming. It blinded him. It was all he could feel. He was screaming and the sound rang in his ears. He didn't even notice when his father came in his ass. Not until he finally pulled out, sighing and satisfied.

"That was good," he moaned. He grabbed Peter's balls in his hand and he squealed, sobbing into the bed. He could only cry as Tony rubbed them in his fingers. "I don't think I could fuck you any other way, now."

"Please, daddy," Peter sobbed around the gag.

"Daddy, huh? You haven't called me that in a long time. You must be in a lot of pain." He let go of Peter's balls and he sucked in a ragged breath only to let it all out at once as his dad slapped his swollen testicles. He curled up in a ball, whole body shaking, crying silently.

Then Tony put a hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing his skin. "Poor, baby. We're not even done yet. Bucky's gotta milk you."

"No, please," he sobbed, voice muffled, throat thick.

Rough hands put him back up on his knees. He was still shaking, still crying, he couldn't make himself stop.

"He doesn't need any more lube, he's got my cum in him," he heard his father say. Bucky laughed.

Peter didn't know what was going on, but he was too tired to stop it. Then something was shoved up his ass. It probed around until it hit his prostate, making him squeal. Then Bucky flipped the switch and it started to vibrate.

Peter screamed, throat finally tearing from all the abuse. His body demanded that he cum, but he couldn't. Not with the cock ring trapping his cock, holding him, yet the pressure continued to build. He was right on the edge, right where his orgasm would hit if it could and feel just kept going and going. Then he felt wet against his thigh. Somehow, his cock was leaking. He looked between his own legs where his cock was releasing thick white cum in an endless stream. Yet, it didn't feel like cumming. There was no relief and his balls and prostate still hurt so fucking bad.

"Look at that. Bitch was really full, huh?" Bucky chuckled.

"Make sure we get it all out. I don't want to deal with an infection."

"You got it, boss."

The officer continued to torture him, vibrator pressed firmly against his prostate. He didn't stop, even when Peter's cock stopped leaking. But the second the toy was out of him, Peter finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The only means of telling time that Peter had, was that when his balls grew so tight and painful that he struggled to walk, then he knew it had been about a week. Another week of being fucked raw and used, then bathed and tucked into bed. Bucky barely even fed him throughout the day. He got no breaks. He was constantly weak, tired, and horny.

Today, Peter had counted eight different cocks in his mouth. They had been especially interested in throat fucking him. Peter knew he wouldn't be able to talk now if he tried. He was left alone, but Bucky hadn't come in yet. Peter looked at the bathroom door, wanting his shower, but he didn't want to piss Bucky off. He'd argued once about Bucky showering with him and he'd beat him with his belt. The next day of fucking had been Hell. He sat and waited a while longer. His room didn't have any windows or devices so he didn't know how long he sat. Maybe Bucky wasn't even coming tonight. He was a cop after all. Maybe he was busy. Maybe this was his chance.

He walked to the door, slowly and quietly. He hesitated, but he knew the longer he stood there, the more likely it was that Bucky would be on the other side. He had to try. He might not get another chance to run away.

Peter grabbed the door handle. It wasn’t locked. The door opened.

He looked out into the hall and no one was there. He took off running.

His balls were sore between his legs. It made running uncomfortable, but if he made it out then it all would be worth it. He wasn't sure where he was going as Tony kept him in some warehouse type building that didn't seem to have any windows- but, there- there at the end of the hall was a door. The kind with a push bar like an emergency exit. It had to lead outside.

He ran faster, legs aching, lungs burning, balls on fire. Then he pushed his weight against the door. His head smacked against it as the door only moved an inch. Panicking, he pushed again, ramming himself against the door. Whatever was behind it was too solid.

He stopped and looked through the crack.

Someone had bricked up the door from the outside. Dizzy, he fell to the floor. Was he sealed in? Was that why Bucky hadn't come back? Had they left him to die?

Peter gasped. His burning lungs struggled. He started to hyperventilating, making the room spin that much faster. He dropped to the floor, fingers clawing at the concrete. He felt like the building was collapsing onto his shoulders. Around and around the building spun until Peter's eye were closed and he blacked out.

He woke at the same level of panic.

He couldn't move. Well, he could, but not in the way he wanted to. His arms were stuck at his sides and his ankles were stuck together. He thrashed and squirmed until he finally sat up enough to realize that he wasn’t alone. His father and Bucky were standing in the room with him. Bucky looked like he wanted to laugh. Tony looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

His father walked his way. He bent at the waist and gripped Peter's chin.

"What makes you think you can just walk out of here?"

"Nothing, obviously, since you sealed the door," Peter spat. He glared. His father didn't react.

"Guess you ran the wrong way." He stood up again and walked away. Peter looked at the straight jacket he was in, the straps around his ankles, the empty room.

Bucky gave him a sadistic smile, pulled out a ball gag, and stood in front of him. Peter tried to squirm away, but it was too easy for Bucky to catch him and stuff the ball into his mouth. He strapped it behind his head and let him fall over onto the floor.

"Goodnight, son." Bucky followed Tony out of the room. The turned out the lights and locked the door.

Peter laid crying in the dark. After a long time, he calmed down and started trying to get himself free. The straight jacket was too tight and it held his arms in a position where he couldn't get any leverage. Fear left him crying again.

Time passed in a cycle of crying, struggling, and sleeping. He started to get hungry after a while. Then other needs started to make themselves known.

Peter was so used to having cocks in him at all hours of the day. His hole felt empty. He sucked on the gag in his mouth but it fill his throat like he needed it to. He started to cry again, tears of need this time. He wanted fucked so bad. He'd do anything to suck cock.

He cried out for his father and for Bucky, but no one came to help him.

He was sure it had been a couple of days when the door opened. His father entered the room, light spilling in behind him, like an angel or a god. Peter squirmed, trying desperately to crawl to him.

"Have you learned your lesson, sweetheart?"

Peter managed to make it far enough to flop onto his side at his father's feet. He begged through the gag in his mouth. Tony bent and took it off of him.

"What's that, slut?"

"Daddy-" he gasped. "I'm sorry- won't try to leave again- never leave," he babbled. He licked his lips, mouth feeling empty. "I need your cock, please, daddy?"

Tony smirked. He picked up his foot and set his shoe down against Peter's cheek, pressing him into the floor.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, daddy, please!" Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't take it. He took his foot away only to stick it in Peter's face.

"Show me. Show me how pathetic and desperate you are."

He looked up at his dad, grateful for the chance to prove himself. He squirmed until he got himself up enough to kiss his shoe.

"Clean it with your tongue. Make it shine."

"Yes, sir." Peter licked, no hesitation, no time for disgust. He didn't mind the taste of dirt and leather. His only thought to convince Tony that he deserved to be fucked.

He kept going until Tony's shoe was shiny with spit. He stopped to look up.

"Did I do good, daddy?"

Tony examined his shoe. "Not that I would expect a fuck toy like you to do any better. It'll do." With his foot, Tony shoved his shoulder until he laid on his back.

Peter licked his lip, watching his dad pull his cock from his pants. He wasn't even hard. Peter hoped daddy would give him the chance to get him there.

"Open your mouth."

Peter opened wide. He watched his dad release a stream of piss that hit him first in the chin before landing in his open mouth. He felt for a minute like he would drown, then he started to swallow, chugging it down so it wouldn't spill on the floor. The taste was far from pleasant, but he would do what he was told to please his daddy.

"This is what you're worth to me, Peter. You're no different from a toilet. Just a place to put cum and piss."

He knew he should be humiliated, but he didn't care. He only cared about cock.

"Get up so I can use your mouth."

Peter squirmed in the straight jacket. He managed to roll onto his belly, but it took a minute before he could get up anymore.

Tony grabbed his hair and pulled him up, knees barely touching the floor. "Look at those glassy eyes," he said. "Fucking brain dead." He spit and it landed in Peter's open mouth. He shivered in pleasure.

"Stupid fucking cock hole. Bet you won't try to run away now. You know you won't survive without cock and no one outside these walls is you going to want something as disgusting as you." He let him and he nearly fell. "Now come here and suck my dick."

Peter wiggled forward on his knees. He took his father's half hard cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, working his tongue around, coaxing him to harden. After a moment, his dad was stiff in his mouth and twice as big. Peter took him down into his throat, gagging happily, relieved to finally have cock inside him again. All the stress and anxiety of being locked up alone in the dark felt like a distant nightmare.

"You might be a terrible fucking son, but at least you're good for something," Tony said with a small laugh. "At least I know what to do with you the next time you act out."

Peter pulled off of Tony's cock to breathe. Spit coated his chin. Dizzy with need, he took it back in his mouth. He was afraid Tony would take it away from him if he stopped.

His father moaned. He gripped the back of his head and pushed him down on his cock until his nose was pressed against him. Peter gagged when he couldn't breathe. His eyes burned with tears. He blinked helplessly up at his daddy.

He smirked. "Just gotta deprive you of cock every now and then so you remember what you're good for. You're nothing but a hole to fill. Isn't that right?"

He pulled Peter off his cock so he could answer. "Yes, sir," he rasped. Tony spit in his face, landing wet on his cheek. He felt like he was only breathing when Tony stuffed his mouth again with cock. He loved it in the back of his throat where he knew he'd feel later. Looking up at his daddy, at the amusement and disdain on his face, he wished he could only have daddy's cock forever.

"I'm gonna cum, slut. Right on your tongue so you can taste it. You better not spill a fucking drop."

Peter bubbled with excitement. He wouldn't waste it. Not his daddy's cum. He felt it spill out, hitting his throat at first, then gushing onto his tongue. The best cum he'd ever tasted and he'd eaten a lot. Peter moaned, happy to swallow it down.

"Thank you, daddy," he moaned. His head felt hazy and his eyes were glassy. "Thank you so much."

Tony held him by the hair and looked down at his face. His smart, stubborn, strong willed, son was now a broken cum hungry whore. It would be a shame if it wasn't so delicious. Tony let go of Peter's hair and let him fall. He smirked. He'd never thought of a straight jacket as gift wrap before.

He knocked on the door and Bucky stepped inside. "Yeah, Boss?" he barely seemed to notice Peter on the floor, but the boy was drooling and staring at the man's crotch.

"I'm taking Peter home, tonight."

"Are you sure?" Bucky spared Peter a glance.

Tony looked at him, drooling, eye glassy, knees spread despite the ankle cuffs. He would do anything for cock. "Perfectly sure. Tell the boys I won't need them to look after him anymore. He's all mine now."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new tumblr! [Find me here](https://babybatscreationsv2.tumblr.com)


End file.
